This invention relates to a device for absorbing kinetic energy and is of the type which has two coaxially arranged bodies coupled to one another by means of a connecting mechanism.
Devices of the above-outlined type may find application in a wide variety of environments, such as shock absorption, energy absorption, oscillation damping or oscillation quenching. It is a common characteristic of these devices that they have a first part which is coupled with the impulse or shock generator and a second part which functions as an energy absorbing mass and there is further provided a coupling medium which transfers energy from the first part to the second part.
In a known arrangement of the aforenoted type, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 495,515, the coupling medium comprises a sheet metal stack for supporting the energy absorbing mass on the inner housing wall of the device. A viscous liquid in the damping housing entirely surrounds the damping (energy absorbing) mass as well as the sheet metal stacks.
In Swiss Pat. No. 534,825, there is disclosed an energy absorber which may move freely in one of two possible directions of motion, but which is opposed by an energy absorbing force in the other direction of motion. The absorbing force is generated by means of an elastomer sleeve into which spheres are pressed by a surrounding housing. In this device the constant volume of the synthetic elastomer material is utilized, namely the property according to which under the effect of deforming forces the volume remains essentially unchanged and a deformation results by the compression of the material in the one direction and an expansion in the other direction. During motion in the direction in which energy is absorbed, the spheres are pressed radially inwardly by means of a conical wall, so that in the elastomer material there is obtained a zone which is compressed in the radial direction and expanded in the longitudinal direction. In the course of such a deformation energy is absorbed.
A shock absorber according to Swiss Pat. No. 411,471 comprises a chamber which contains a piston and a flowable material, such as silicon rubber, in a solid aggregate state. The force to be dampened is exerted on the piston rod. The energy absorption occurs in part by conversion into frictional force and in part by conversion into sheering force; such forces can be taken up by the material.